<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SIN (I'll Pray) by daisy_illusive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668249">SIN (I'll Pray)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive'>daisy_illusive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(G)I-DLE Lesbian Queens, Alternate Universe, Convent, Drama, F/F, Nuns, Oh my God SHE took me to the Sky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-History, Romance, Smut, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SooJin es peligrosa… pero SoYeon no puede evitar acercarse a ella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SIN (I'll Pray)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>—[WARNING] Mención a relaciones sexuales explícitas y a conflictos de fe.<br/>—Una idea parecida llevaba desde 2014 rondando mi ordenador en forma de un fanfic TaeNy, pero cuando salió la canción de Oh my God decidí que era hora de hacerla por fin y la reconvertí en esto.<br/>—Este fic tiene una portada preciosa que me costó horas hacer, dadle <a href="https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1249440372062896131">amor</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            El oscuro manto de la noche, creado por la sombra de una nube sombría que tapa la luna y la mayor parte del cielo, cubre de ojos indiscretos el camino de SoYeon por los terrenos que rodean el convento en el que vive desde que era pequeña. La joven novicia corre lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas, tratando de llegar al lugar acordado antes de que la luz de la luna y las estrellas vuelvan a iluminar las tierras y la delaten si alguna de sus hermanas se asoma a la ventana y la ven. Tras cruzar el huerto y alejarse del imponente edificio de piedra del convento, acaba llegando a una pequeña arboleda que se hay en el límite de sus dominios, encontrándose con la persona que ha ido a buscar justo cuando la densa nube que ocultaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas se mueve, provocando que la nueva claridad bañe sus rostros.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            SooJin, la joven novicia que se encuentra ante ella, le dedica una mirada de arriba abajo, con aquellos ojos profundos que reflejan las estrellas y después esboza una sonrisa torcida en aquellos labios gruesos que han hecho pecar a SoYeon en más de una ocasión… y que seguirán haciéndola pecar mucho más tiempo, ya que, lo único que puede hacer es acercarse a la otra, pegando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, abrazándose a ella mientras busca con sus labios los ajenos, para besarlos como lleva tiempo sin hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>눈부신</em>
  
  <em>하늘에</em>
  
  <em>시선을</em>
  
  <em>가린</em>
  
  <em>채</em>
</p><p>
  <em>네</em>
  
  <em>품</em>
  
  <em>안에</em>
  
  <em>안기네</em>
</p><p>
  <em>흐르는</em>
  
  <em>음악에</em>
  
  <em>정신을</em>
  
  <em>뺏긴</em>
  
  <em>채</em>
</p><p>
  <em>그대로</em>
  
  <em>빨려</em>
  
  <em>드네</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Beneath the dazzling sky covering my eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I run into your arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was drawn into the music</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And fall right into it)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            La desnudez siempre provoca en SoYeon escalofríos, sobre todo, cuando es expuesta al aire fresco de aquella noche de verano; no obstante, los éstos son reemplazados por escalofríos provocados por las manos de la otra novicia, recorriendo su piel, sus dedos haciendo que una calidez inmediata se apoderara de cada zona que rozaba, besando su piel con aquellos labios llenos de pecado, dejando marcas de su amor por todo su cuerpo, sabiendo a la perfección que el hábito las cubriría absolutamente todas de la vista del resto de las monjas.</p><p> </p><p>            Sus caricias y sus besos la dejan sin respiración siempre, por lo que SoYeon busca el aire que le falta a la vez que siente cómo se derrite cada vez más entre sus brazos, el calor llegando hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo en el mismísimo Infierno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Help me, help me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>숨이</em>
  
  <em>멎을</em>
  
  <em>것</em>
  
  <em>같이,</em>
  <em> I feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Set me free, set me free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>녹아</em>
  
  <em>버릴</em>
  
  <em>것</em>
  
  <em>같이,</em>
  <em> So sick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Help me, help me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if I’m out of breath, I feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Set me free, set me free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if I’m gonna melt, So sick)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>            —Ahhhh… —no puede evitar gemir SoYeon cuando los besos de la otra novicia han terminado de ascender por su pierna y sus labios llegan hasta su entrepierna, aquella zona tan sensible que SooJin le ha hecho descubrir que es su perdición—. Por favor… —jadea.</p><p> </p><p>            Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que le quiere pedir con aquel “por favor”, no sabe por qué lo ha dicho tampoco, simplemente ha salido de sus labios como salen sus gemidos. No puede retenerlos, aunque lo intente. SooJin alza su cabeza de entre sus piernas y la mira fijamente a los ojos, una mirada cargada de ardiente deseo que hace que su entrepierna se humedezca aun más de lo que ya la siente. Después, le dedica una sonrisa pícara y se recoloca mejor entre sus piernas, sentada de una forma más cómoda sobre sus hábitos, que han dejado sobre el suelo para hacer de barrera entre sus pieles desnudas y el frío y sucio suelo. Un instante después, uno de los largos dedos de SooJin se introduce en su interior y SoYeon no puede evitar que otro gemido escape de sus labios cuando siente el camino que éste traza en su interior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>쉴</em>
  
  <em>틈</em>
  
  <em>없이</em>
  
  <em>빠져들고</em>
  
  <em>이리저리</em>
  
  <em>갖고</em>
  
  <em>놀고</em>
</p><p>
  <em>이성을</em>
  
  <em>깨부시고</em>
  
  <em>제멋대로</em>
  
  <em>들어오지</em>
</p><p>
  <em>위험하니</em>
  
  <em>갖고</em>
  
  <em>싶고</em>
  
  <em>아픔까지</em>
  
  <em>안고</em>
  
  <em>싶고</em>
</p><p>
  <em>결국</em>
  
  <em>너를</em>
  
  <em>품으니</em>
  
  <em>난</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Fall head over heels and you toy with my heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And destroy my reason and let yourself in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dangerous, yet I want to own it and hold onto this pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still I let you in)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Cuando otro dedo se introduce en su interior, SoYeon cierra sus ojos y se abandona al placer que éstos le producen, unidos a la lengua de SooJin, que no deja de jugar en su entrepierna. En sus párpados aparecen destellos brillantes como estrellas cuando el placer estalla finalmente, sus músculos tensionándose en un instante para después relajarse por completo mientras pequeños espasmos recorren todo su cuerpo sien que pueda hacer nada por detenerlos. Su mente se queda en blanco, lo único que escucha en sus oídos es el martilleo rápido de su corazón y solo puede tratar de recuperar la respiración, aunque en aquellos momentos le es imposible.</p><p> </p><p>            —Oh Dios mío.</p><p> </p><p>            Aquello es lo único que puede decir cuando por fin puede hablar de nuevo y se siente todavía más sucia de lo que ya se siente por haber pecado junto a SooJin. Ha mentado a Dios después de practicar relaciones sexuales con otra novicia, ni más ni menos… cuando ambas habían prometido dedicar su vida y su cuerpo a la divinidad y no entregarse a los deseos de la carne.</p><p> </p><p>            —Dios nunca te dará lo que yo te doy… —es lo que replica SooJin, lamiéndose los labios con aquella lengua que la ha hecho ver las estrellas. SooYeon, en el fondo, sabe que tiene razón.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took me to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She showed me all the stars</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            La mano de SooJin encuentra el camino hacia el interior de su muslo bajo la mesa y SoYeon se tensa rápidamente en su silla, su expresión se pone rígida y agarra el tenedor con tanta fuerza que, si pasa mucho tiempo de aquella forma, sus nudillos comenzarán a ponerse blancos. Le dedica una mirada de soslayo a la otra novicia y trata de indicarle con sus ojos que detenga aquello que pretenda hacer porque en aquel momento se encuentran en el comedor y, junto a ellas, todas las demás monjas de aquella congregación, desayunando después de hacer sus oraciones de la mañana.</p><p> </p><p>            No obstante, aunque la advertencia de su mirada es clara, la mano izquierda de SooJin se aventura mucho más allá del interior de su muslo y llega hasta su entrepierna, tocando aquella zona tan sensible a través de la tela oscura de su hábito. SooYeon se tapa la boca con su mano, en un movimiento rápido y brusco para ahogar el gemido que trata de escapar de sus labios después de sentir un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo y llama la atención así de una de sus superioras, que se encuentra frente a ella sentada.</p><p> </p><p>            —Hermana SoYeon, ¿sucede algo? —le pregunta, concernida.</p><p>            —No sucede nada… —replica ella, con un hilo de voz—. Solo… me he mordido la lengua comiendo…</p><p>            —Ten cuidado —dice la mujer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora—, y come más despacio para que Dios pueda protegerte del Demonio.</p><p> </p><p>            SoYeon asiente y después le dedica una corta mirada a SooJin, quien después de retirar su mano de su entrepierna, sigue comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. No… Dios no la puede proteger del Demonio…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Babe, babe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>달려들</em>
  
  <em>것만</em>
  
  <em>같이</em>
  <em> Come in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make me make me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>정신</em>
  
  <em>나갈</em>
  
  <em>것</em>
  
  <em>같이</em>
  <em> Like it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Babe, babe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if you rush into me, come in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make me, make me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if I would go insane, like it)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Sola, en su celda, SoYeon no puede evitar pensar en todo aquello que le ha pasado desde que SooJin entró al convento tan solo unos meses atrás, su melena rubia destellando bajo el sol, sus ojos castaños brillando de una forma que en aquel momento no había sabido identificar y que después había descubierto que se trataba del más perverso deseo, sus labios junto a los que más de una vez había pecado, rojos como la más oscura de las rosas, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora que provoco que su corazón se saltara un latido. SooJin debió ver en ella una presa fácil con la que poder jugar, alguien débil de fe con quien poder pecar, alguien a quien introducir en aquello que ella llama “éxtasis” para acercarse más al Cielo y a Dios… pero que SoYeon ha descubierto que realmente la acercan más al Infierno y al Demonio.</p><p> </p><p>            Al principio, se resistía, solía pensar que lo que hacía junto a ella era el peor de los pecados y que SooJin la convertiría en una pecadora… no obstante, ahora solo es capaz de pensar que si lo que hacen es un Pecado, no le importa pagar el precio que tenga que pagar por disfrutar de él una y otra vez.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh God </em>
  <em>어찌</em>
  
  <em>저에게</em>
</p><p>
  <em>이런</em>
  
  <em>시험을</em>
  
  <em>줬나요</em>
  <em> Is it a call from hell?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t stop </em>
  <em>대체</em>
  
  <em>어떻게</em>
</p><p>
  <em>그녀를</em>
  
  <em>빠져나갈까요</em>
</p><p>
  <em>당신이</em>
  
  <em>준</em>
  
  <em>절제는</em>
  
  <em>어두운</em>
  
  <em>블랙홀</em>
  
  <em>속</em>
  
  <em>갈기갈기</em>
</p><p>
  <em>찢겨져</em>
  
  <em>혼이</em>
  
  <em>나간</em>
  
  <em>채로</em>
  
  <em>그저</em>
  
  <em>어리버리</em>
</p><p>
  <em>통제가</em>
  
  <em>불가능해</em>
  
  <em>설탕</em>
  
  <em>뿌린</em>
  
  <em>마약같이</em>
</p><p>
  <em>이게</em>
  
  <em>죄라면</em>
  
  <em>벌이라도</em>
  
  <em>아주</em>
  
  <em>달게</em>
  
  <em>받지</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Oh God, how could you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put me into this temptation, is it a call from Hell?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t stop, how could I get away from Her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Temperance you gave is in dark, dark place</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Severaly torn apart and became a fool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t be controled just like sugar-coated drug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this is sin, I’ll then pay the piper)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Durante la Nona, SoYeon abre sus ojos lentamente y mira a su alrededor, descubriendo que todas las novicias y monjas tienen sus ojos cerrados y sus palmas juntas rezando aquella oración en latín que se han aprendido de memoria porque hace demasiados siglos que nadie habla latín, y menos lo hace en aquella lejana parte del mundo conocido, tratando de llegar a Dios a través de sus rezos, concentradas en ello y solo en ello. SoYeon sigue recitando la oración también; no obstante, mantiene sus ojos abiertos, su mirada fija en la persona que tiene justo delante, aquella hermosa joven de cabellos dorados que apenas asoman por la toca blanca que cubre su cabeza, aquella joven que algún día la volverá completamente loca porque están jugando con fuego y sabe que acabarán por quemarse ambas.</p><p> </p><p>            No obstante, no puede dejar de mirarla, de apreciar su belleza, de desear su cuerpo y de tocar absolutamente todas las curvas que lo conforman y que no se pueden apreciar debido al hábito amplio que viste. En algún momento, se pierde en observarla y deja de recitar la oración que resuena en aquella amplia sala de techos que se elevan hasta el cielo… y es en ese momento en el que SooJin abre también sus ojos y sus miradas se encuentran. La otra novicia le dedica una sonrisa pícara y le guiña el ojo bajo el cual tiene aquel lunar que la atrae y que quiere besar alguna vez, provocando que SoYeon sea incapaz de volver a sus sentidos el resto de la Nona.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>미친</em>
  
  <em>듯이</em>
  
  <em>아름답고</em>
  
  <em>다시</em>
  
  <em>보니</em>
  
  <em>악마</em>
  
  <em>같고</em>
</p><p>
  <em>이성을</em>
  
  <em>쏙</em>
  
  <em>빼놓고</em>
  
  <em>제멋대로</em>
  
  <em>들어오지</em>
</p><p>
  <em>불꽃처럼</em>
  
  <em>강렬하고</em>
  
  <em>데일만큼</em>
  
  <em>사랑하고</em>
</p><p>
  <em>결국</em>
  
  <em>너를</em>
  
  <em>품으니</em>
  
  <em>난</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Insanely beautiful, yet seems like a devil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me to lose my mind and let yourself in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaze up like fireworks love you till I would get burned</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still I let you in)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Una vela que está a punto de consumirse es lo único que ilumina la pequeña habitación en la que se encuentran, la despensa no es especialmente amplia, pero está completamente desierta por las noches y no hay ninguna otra monja que pueda escucharlas porque las celdas se encuentran todas en el piso superior. Aun así, ambas tratan de contener lo máximo posible su voz por si alguna se despierta en mitad de la noche y decide bajar a la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>            SoYeon no puede evitar observar el cuerpo de SooJin bajo aquella escasa luz que forma figuras fantasmagóricas sobre las paredes y el suelo de piedra, aquel cuerpo hermoso y lleno de curvas que, por primera vez está tocando esa noche, poniendo en práctica todo lo que la otra novicia le ha enseñado en su propio cuerpo y provocando que, SooJin sienta el mismo éxtasis que siente ella cada vez que la toca, ya que hasta el momento solo ha visto cómo la otra se tocaba a sí misma cuando acababa de darle el mayor placer del mundo. Ser ella la que provoca que SooJin gima en voz baja su nombre y le pida más, le provoca una especie de orgullo en su pecho que se hace más grande conforme más placer le da a la otra y estalla a la misma vez que SooJin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took me to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She showed me all the stars</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Deberían de estar en sus respectivas celdas, rezando antes de irse a dormir, deberían estar siguiendo las reglas de las oraciones del convento y, sobre todo, deberían dejar de tocarse por debajo de sus hábitos, sobre la dura cama de SoYeon porque, en cualquier momento, la madre superiora puede aparecer para cerciorarse de que se han metido en la cama a dormir a la hora indicada… pero, siempre pueden poner una excusa, siempre pueden tratar de estar atentas a los resonantes pasos en el pasillo de piedra, para separarse a tiempo, para esconderse, para hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no las pillasen. Incluso, SoYeon llega a pensar, no le importa lo más mínimo que la madre superiora entre en aquellos momentos por la puerta de su celda y la encuentre tumbada de espaldas en su cama, con SooJin sobre ella, sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo y sus labios besando cada zona expuesta que ha dejado su hábito descolocado en el fragor del deseo.</p><p> </p><p>            ¿Qué les podría pasar? Solo les darían unos azotes y las expulsarían del convento por no servir a Dios como las escrituras mandan, quizás no es un precio tan alto a pagar por disfrutar de todos aquellos placeres que le regala aquel pecado que comete cada vez que se presenta la ocasión junto a la otra novicia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>짙은</em>
  
  <em>보랏빛</em>
  
  <em>향길</em>
  
  <em>온몸에</em>
  
  <em>물들이고</em>
</p><p>
  <em>높고</em>
  
  <em>넓은</em>
  
  <em>하늘의</em>
  
  <em>저</em>
  
  <em>끝까지</em>
  
  <em>퍼트리네</em>
</p><p>
  <em>짙은</em>
  
  <em>붉은색</em>
  
  <em>사랑을</em>
  
  <em>얼굴에</em>
  
  <em>새기고</em>
</p><p>
  <em>그</em>
  
  <em>누가</em>
  
  <em>뭐라</em>
  
  <em>해도</em>
  <em> Fall in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I color myself with strong purple scent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And spread across the entire sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I print dark red love on my fase</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And whatever people say fall in love)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            No obstante, mientras se dan placer la una a la otra, no aparece la madre superiora ni ninguna otra de las monjas o novicias de la congregación, nadie las interrumpe y pueden seguir con su pequeño juego hasta que el placer más absoluto recorre sus cuerpos con violencia, como si realizar aquel acto prohibido en un lugar donde todas las demás las puedan encontrar les reporte aún más placer que cuando lo hacen a escondidas y a SoYeon ya no le importa nada exclamar el nombre de Dios por lo bajo cuando el fuego se extiende por todo su ser hasta alcanzar el más absoluto de los placeres, mientras puede sentir que casi alcanza con sus manos las estrellas gracias a SooJin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took me to the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She showed me all the stars</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            La luz del sol es casi cegadora, pero aquel hecho no le impide a SoYeon reconocer la figura de SooJin entre las demás novicias que han ido a la ciudad para el importante evento que representaba la Semana Santa. Aquella luz cegadora de primavera no le impide llegar hasta ella en el mercado, agarrarla del brazo y llevársela del lado de las demás novicias con la excusa de enseñarle algo que ha encontrado. Ninguna de las demás les presta atención y SoYeon guía a SooJin por las estrechas y sucias calles de lo que antaño era la ciudad en la que creció hasta llegar a un lugar abandonado, un callejón que no llevaba a ningún lado, en el que la cegadora luz del cielo no llegaba y al que las ventanas de las casas no se asomaban… el mejor lugar para lanzarse a los brazos de la otra novicia y besar sus gruesos labios con la certeza de que no iba a dejar de querer besarla ni un solo instante de su vida y con el barullo de la ciudad, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, resonando en sus oídos junto con la voz de SooJin gimiendo su nombre como si se tratase de un canto celestial.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>눈부신</em>
  
  <em>하늘에</em>
  
  <em>시선을</em>
  
  <em>가린</em>
  
  <em>채</em>
</p><p>
  <em>네</em>
  
  <em>품</em>
  
  <em>안에</em>
  
  <em>안기네</em>
</p><p>
  <em>흐르는</em>
  
  <em>음악에</em>
  
  <em>정신을</em>
  
  <em>뺏긴</em>
  
  <em>채</em>
</p><p>
  <em>그대로</em>
  
  <em>빨려</em>
  
  <em>드네</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Beneath the dazzling sky covering my eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I run into your arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was drawn into the music</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And fall right into it)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>—Llevaba tiempo sin escribir un songfic, por lo que al principio estaba un poco desentrenada, pero en cuanto le cogí el truco, salió todo del tirón y no tuve casi ni que pensar.<br/>—Y ahora las aclaraciones (?) Se supone que esto está ambientado en una especie de convento de la Baja Edad Media Europea, pero no tiene ni situación, ni nada concretado. Also, hablo en una parte de la “Nona” que es una hora en la que las religiosas de conventos (y monjes) tenían que rezar y ya no hay nada más que deba aclarar. Gracias por leer.<br/>—Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ratillasshi">twitter</a>, I'm funny, I promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>